


All The Right Moves

by SamuelJames



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-30
Updated: 2009-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sex is great but Sam wants more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Right Moves

**Author's Note:**

> Title: All The Right Moves  
> Pairing: Sam/Gene  
> Rating: 18+  
> Summary: The sex is great but Sam wants more.  
> Notes: Written for the Weekly Drabble challenge at lifein1973. The prompt was Tired.  
> Disclaimer: Life On Mars is the property of its creators and no copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the Internet.

Sam’s tired of making the first move. His and Gene’s relationship is complex. There is their competitive nature at work and the boss/subordinate thing that Gene does so well. They’ve had sex five times now. Sam stays a bit later than the others. When it’s just them two he’ll sit that bit closer, “accidentally” touch Gene and get to have great sex.

They don’t talk afterwards, barely talk during but Sam wants more. He doesn’t expect happy ever after but once you’ve had your cock in someone’s mouth, in someone’s arse, it’d be nice if they didn’t pretend nothing happened.


End file.
